Soulmate Soaps
by Ice-Sway
Summary: All your favorite soul mate couples come together in the Circle Daybreak mansion to wreak havoc and be as trashy as possible, in this little soap opera. Lots of scandals, lots of lies, and defiantly lots of cliché’s.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Soulmate Soaps (Until I think of a better name()  
  
Author: Ice Sway  
  
Rating: 15+  
  
Spoilers: All the Night World books and characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this fiction, this is just a distorted version of what the night world soul mates would be like in a television soap opera.  
  
Summary: All your favorite soul mate couples come together in the Circle Daybreak mansion to wreak havoc and be as trashy as possible, in this little soap opera. Lots of scandals, lots of lies, and defiantly lots of cliché's.  
  
Authors Note: I have no idea why I started this, probably coz they've taken Passions off tv for the holidays and I have nothing to entertain me except The Bold And The Beautiful( I hope you like it and please review good or bad and you can tell me some ideas if you want but I can't guarantee that'll I'll use all of them( So enjoy and hopefully its not too lame.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh my god!" Rashel cried as she pulled the black bed sheets over her naked body, "What have I done?" She desperately tried to remember what happened last night, she was at the circle daybreak mansion at their annual meeting. She remembered fighting with Quinn about something, Rashel's head started throbbing trying to remember, oh and then she started drinking and drinking and now here she was in this unfamiliar room in a bed naked!  
  
She heard a groan next to her and found a head of blonde hair was facing her, she knew Quinn hadn't recently tried to experience if blondes do have more fun. Just as she was thinking of a way to get out of there, the stranger rolled over. Rashel gasped, "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" she repeated.  
  
"What's wrong Mary Lynette?" Ash grumbled half asleep.  
  
Rashel pulled the rest of the bed sheet over her, causing Ash to all out of the bed. "What are you doing Mar-.Holy shit! You're not Mare!" Ash squinted still disoriented from sleep and a horrendous hang over, "Rashel? What are you doing here? What happened?"  
  
"I think it's pretty clear what happened, considering I just woke up NAKED in the same bed as YOU!"  
  
"What do you mean? How do you know that we didn't just mistake this as someone else's room and fell asleep and and." Ash was grasping at straws, "and you're naked because . uh .. That's how you prefer to sleep, with .uh no pajamas."  
  
Rashel grimaced, "Yeah, well, perhaps you missed the part where it was YOU in the bed NAKED next to a NAKED girl, and notice that I am emphasizing YOU for a reason." Rashel ran her hands over her face, "How could you let this happen?"  
  
"What!?" Ash jumped up "Hey, I'm pretty sure I didn't have sex with myself you know!" he cried. Ash looked down and saw that he was still naked, "Crap," he mumbled and stood behind the chair in front of the dressing table. "Anyway, what makes you think that I wasn't the one who was taken advantage of? You know, you're a strong girl."  
  
"Um Ash," Rashel snickered.  
  
Ash continued, "Sorry, strong WOMAN I mean. But it is quite possible that I am the victim here and. and. and what are you laughing at? There's nothing funny about this!" he said annoyed.  
  
Rashel pointed behind Ash to where his naked behind was reflected in the dressers mirror.  
  
Ash threw her a lazy smile, "Yeah, real mature," he walked back over to the bed and jumped under the blanket, "Look we just need to calm down and think rationally about this."  
  
"Yeah, and I think a lot more rationally when I'm wearing clothes," Rashel said as she made her way to the door. "We'll talk more about this later and figure out what to do then." She looked outside the door to make sure the coast was clear and then ran to her room.  
  
"Looking forward to it," grumbled ash and put a pillow over his head, trying to block out everything that had happen in the last 24 hours.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Blaise watched Rashel run back to her room with a bed sheet wrapped around her, she smirked, well well well, what have we got here, she thought. Blaise slowly walked over to the door where Rashel had just run out. She knocked softly on the door with her freshly manicured long red nails.  
  
"What?!?" a familiar annoyed voice rang out. Blaise smiled maliciously and kept walking. My dear cousin, you are back to your old ways, she thought, finally. She stopped at the large mirror that hung on the wall to observe her reflection. She had her favorite red silk shirt on that plunged daringly down at the front, and swaying black pants that looked like liquid, she looked gorgeous as usual and she knew it. She leaned in to fix her already perfect smoky hair, when she noticed a tiny blemish on her cheek. "Lupe!" she screamed, and Lupe the maid came running all dressed in a traditional black and wait maids outfit, complete with the feather duster and white paper hat.  
  
"Yes Miss Harman, is something wrong?" Lupe looked at Blaise and then looked around the hallway, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Yes Lupe something is wrong!" Blaise snarled, "You see I'm looking in this mirror as I have always done before, but today there seems to be something wrong with it. Can you tell what is wrong with it?"  
  
Lupe cautiously looked over the mirror, "No mam, I can't seem to find anything wrong with it." She said nervously, Blaise always made Lupe uncomfortable and even a bit scared.  
  
Blaise exploded, "I'll tell you what's wrong with it! Everyday I look in the mirror and as usual I see me," she slowed her speech but it dripped with menace, "Gorgeous, spot free me! But today do you know what I see? I see a spot!" Blaise pointed at her face, Lupe squinted to see what she was pointing at. "This mirror is dirty, I want you to get rid if it now! Then you can bring me back a mirror that does not make me have blemishes!"  
  
"But miss the mirror is clean. I just finished cleaning the whole hallway this morning. I think we should just leave it where it is and maybe your pimple will go away." Lupe did not want to give in to Blaise even if it did mean the end of her. It had taken her far to long to clean up the hallway and the mansion after last nights Circle meeting and was not in the mood to remove a perfectly good, clean mirror.  
  
"Pimple!!!" Blaise face twisted in rage, she clenched her teeth and glared at the mirror, it shattered into a million pieces. "Well, it looks like you'll have to get rid of it now then huh?" she smiled sweetly and sauntered off, leaving Lupe to clean the mess. I will not let that werewolf, let alone a maid ruin my morning, she thought. She needed to start plotting a way of using Ash and Rashel's little sleep over to her advantage.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Lupe what happened? Are you alright?" Thierry and Hannah ran over to where Lupe was picking up the shattered mirror.  
  
"I'm fine Lord Thierry, just a little run in with Blaise. I think she's upset about a pimple." Lupe nodded  
  
"Did you say pimple. On Blaise. See Gill, I told you the spell you cast worked." Thea squealed. Gillian trailed behind Thea, with the faint hint of satisfaction on her face. "Wow, I can't believe it actually worked," she said softly, "this is so cool."  
  
"Wait, so you two are responsible for Blaise and this broken mirror?" Thierry smiled down on the two girls. "You know you should be more careful, Blaise might not see this in such a humorous light as you do."  
  
"And you don't wont her as an enemy now do you," Hannah said as more as a warning than a question, "I think maybe you two should help Lupe clean up this mess, hmm?"  
  
Both girls nodded, they knew better than to argue with Lady Hannah. Even though she was practically the same age as everyone else, she held a very authoritive position besides Thierry, basking in his lordship. Thierry and Hannah were like the King and Queen of the Circle Daybreak mansion. But sometimes people got jealous of their thrall of power, some people don't see Hannah and Thierry above them, and those people are tired of having to put up with their rules.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I'm so sick of putting up with their rules!" cried Keller, "I don't see why they're the rulers when it should be you and I! I mean you are the prince of the shape shifters why shouldn't YOU be the king of circle daybreak as well! And as you king, I, of course would be your queen and then I could show everyone just how to make the Night World work for Circle Daybreak."  
  
Galen just layed in bed while Keller paced furiously around the room, "C'mon honey bunch, just relax and come back to bed."  
  
"Oh I'm relaxed, I'm very relaxed," Keller started speaking a hundred miles an hour, "See how relaxed I was when Hannah ordered me out of HER chair last night at the gathering?" she put on a distorted version of Hannah's voice, "Excuse me Keller but your in my seat, don't you know I sit at the head of the table, because I'm an old soul and Thierry's a lord of the Night World so that makes me better than anybody else."  
  
"Honey, I think your bordering on obsessive," Galen yawned, "Just come back to bed and."  
  
"You know what I bet you that she does think she's better than me," Keller's eyes light up with rage, "Yeah that's it she thinks she's better than me, well, she didn't EARN her position, she just hides behind Thierry. Just wait, me and you Galen, soon it'll be me and you running this joint, just you and me."  
  
Galen pushed himself up so he was leaning on his elbows and smiled, "So now are you gonna come back to bed," he rubbed the empty space next to him.  
  
"God, would you stop being so HORNY!"  
  
************************************************************* 


	2. Chapter 2

*** Hi, I really hope everyone's enjoying this story and I also hope no ones taking it too seriously and that no one get offended. Lol. And thanks so much for the reviews from the following people: Stacie, VampireQueen21, Jez101, Goddess of Silent Tears, Aglaia di Willow, You guys are the best, I never knew reviews could be so cool to get, but they are and they always cheer me up, so thanks heaps again and I hope you like the next chapter. P.S Sorry it took so long. ***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hunter Redfern stood in front of the old mahogany fire place, he looked exhausted. "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. You are too young to understand. Circle Daybreak is getting more powerful by the day, soon enough they'll be running the Night World. And I'm not getting any younger.. Though I'm not getting any older, plus I don't get wrinkles and I'll never die.." Hunter trailed off. "The point is Timmy, we need to find a way to get into that mansion."  
  
Timmy sat on the black leather recliner looking through a car magazine. He wasn't really interested in the cars, he was more into looking at all the hot girls in bikinis leaning over the cars. Hunter continued to look around the room for inspiration. His gaze rested on Timmy. "You!"  
  
Timmy was so startled by the interruption of his perving, he almost fell out of his chair. "What!?"  
  
"You!" Hunter continued with growing excitement, "You are going to be the newest member at the Circle Daybreak Mansion!"  
  
"What?! No way, it'll totally ruin my rep." Timmy said bewildered.  
  
"Oh it's perfect!" Hunter cried, "I'm a genius! YOU go in there and find out everything you can and then report back to ME." Hunter was over the moon with his plan and couldn't stop grinning. "I mean who would suspect a little kid to be working on the dark side."  
  
"Hey!" Timmy exploded, "I'm NOT a LITTLE KID! You know, I'm almost 18 years old! I can do what I want, when I want, and you can't stop me!"  
  
"Oh GROW UP!" Hunter snarled. Timmy shot him a deadly look. "Oh right," Hunter smiled. "Well then at least act your age!"  
  
Timmy threw his magazine across the room, "I hate you!" he screamed and ran upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
"Well, that was a nice healthy outburst. I'm happy to know that I'm wasting a small fortune on your therapy just so you can tell me you hate me," Hunter called sarcastically up the stair way, Timmy's door slammed shut loudly. "I may as well eat your therapist then, good for nothing..." he trailed off. "Well, while you're up in that pig sty HATING me, why don't you clean up a bit so you don't get lost in there again." Hunter said in his most parental voice.  
  
"I'm too busy hating you to do anything!" Timmy yelled in a sing song voice from behind his door.  
  
Hunter's lips tightened into a scowl, "Well you can HATE and CLEAN at the same time! And while you're at it, get rid of those damn Playboys underneath your bed, your too young."  
  
"Still hating you!" Timmy screeched.  
  
"Ugh, teenage toddlers," Hunter muttered.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Rashel stood in her room with a towel wrapped around her. She had hoped that a long bath would calm her down after this mornings events, but she was still in shock. She was just standing there lost in thought, when a pair of hands covered her eyes. Rashel instantly elbowed the intruder in the stomach. She turned to find Quinn squirming on the floor, "I know you're still mad at me, but there's no need to be so rough."  
  
Rashel ran over to Quinn and helped him up, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. You just caught me off guard that's all."  
  
Quinn rubbed his ribs, "Seems like you were pretty ON guard to me."  
  
Rashel walked into her wardrobe and started to dress, she couldn't bear to look at Quinn. She didn't know what would happen if he ever found out about her and Ash. Tell him or not tell him. She was torn, she had to work this thing out with Ash, and soon. She didn't know how long she could go on for.  
  
"I'm really sorry I couldn't go to the party last night, but you know I had to fly out for Thierry. But I caught the earliest flight back this morning so we could spend some time together." Quinn called out. "So how was the party last night? I know you don't have much fun with out me at those things. But if you give it time you'll soon connect with someone there."  
  
"I connected all right," Rashel muttered under her breath. She was still trying to find a top that would match her black pants.  
  
"So where were you this morning? I came to your bedroom a few hours ago to give you breakfast in bed, but you weren't there. Who were you with?" Quinn asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"Ash," Rashel said without thinking, she slapped herself in the forehead.  
  
"What?" Quinn called out.  
  
"Ashually, I uh went for a run this morning. To uh clear my head a bit. You know I hate it when we fight." Rashel quickly tried to cover up. She emerged from the wardrobe fully dressed. "I'm so glad your back," she said and quickly kissed him so he wouldn't ask any more questions.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Poppy! Get out of bed dammit! I know your not dieing." James walked around the big four post bed, trying to get Poppy to face him. Poppy kept rolling away from him. She had felt very neglected by him lately and know she was just craving attention.  
  
"James I can't see you. Where are you? It's so dark, where am I?" Poppy groaned.  
  
James reached over and shook her by the shoulders, "Look you fooled me once with this whole dieing act to get my attention, it's not gonna work a second time!"  
  
"Is that you James? You sound so far away." Poppy pretended to faint.  
  
"Poppy, I'm gonna tell you this one more time and then I'm leaving. YOU'R a VAMPIRE," he said slowly. "And vampires don't get sick!" He screamed. Poppy stayed unconscious but opened one eye just in time to see James leave. She growled and threw a pillow at the door.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
James walked down the hallway of the mansion frustrated with poppy's little acts. He stopped at Phillips door and knocked. "Phillip, open up! It's James. We need to have a talk about Poppy."  
  
Phillip opened the door slowly and stuck his head out. He looked up and down the hallway to make sure that no one was around and then let James in. As soon as the door was shut Phillip hugged James. "Oh, I missed you a lot."  
  
"I missed you even more," James purred. The hug broke and Phillip went over to get some tea that had been brought up. James gave Phillip a light slap on the butt, "You are so hot."  
  
Phillip poured out the tea. "So what's this thing with Poppy? Trying to make out she's dieing again?"  
  
"Yeah, she really needs to get a new hobby." James took a sip of his tea, "Look pookie bear, I think it's time we had a talk about what we're going to tell Poppy. I mean I can't go on living this lie anymore. It just kills me that I can't be with you." James caught Phillips hand and held it to his chest.  
  
Phillip turned away and put his hand to his fore head very dramatic like. "I know, it's hard. But she's still my sister and as long as she's alive I don't think that we can ever be together."  
  
James paused and thought. "What if she's not alive."  
  
************************************************************* 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ A million times sorry for how long it's taken me to update, it's just I've started Year 12 and I never knew it would be so busy! Anyone who has any tips on surviving it should tell me ASAP. Anyways, it doesn't mean I haven't been thinking abut the story, I jot done little ideas here and there, but I don't want to rush it and give real small crappy updates. So in the future I'll try to update faster, believe me I am appalled at how slow I was to update(, so please don't be too harsh about the lateness  
  


* * *

  
On a better note; I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST  
  


* * *

  
Calito, I love your idea on Thierry, hopefully his bratty side will make an appearance soon.  
  
Goddess of Silent Tears, I'm so glad your happy, I was really unsure with the whole Phillip and James thing, so I'm glad you thought it was funny , I thought so too.  
  
Jez, I hope you forgive me for the lateness of this chapter as well, I'm trying really hard to update sooner.  
  
Thea101, I hope you like this chapter as much as the others.  
  
Jez1818, I totally love Ash and Mare as well, I just waned to have a bit of fun, since Mare isn't there to watch her man. Lol. I hope your friends like this chapter as well, I'm glad you liked Phil and James, it was funny in my head, but I wasn't sure if it would work out.  
  
Thank you so much for all your reviews, they're really good to read and make me update faster to get rid of the guilt, so I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jez paced around the room furious. She was tearing at her flaming red hair trying to calm her flaming temper, but with no luck. She picked up a vase off the dresser just as Morgead walked in the room. Her rage flared up even more and she threw the vase at Morgead. The vase hit Morgead right on his head. "Ow! Jez what's the deal? That really hurt!" Morgead rubbed his head.  
  
Jez wasn't in a sympathetic mood, "Where have you been!?" she growled and began to pace again, "No wait don't tell me. I already know."  
  
Morgead stood up shakily, uncertain of what he was about to hear. "What are you talking about? I just went out for a ride on my bike."  
  
Jez's lips tightened and her eyes narrowed, "Oh really?" She was trying to control her anger, "And while you were on this BIKE RIDE, you just didn't happen to pull into the casino did you?"  
  
Morgead gulped, "Uh, no," he said slowly.  
  
"Oh, really? That's good! You see apparently someone has stolen all of our savings from the bank. You know, the account that we were using to save up for the hogs new exhaust!" she said sarcastically  
  
Morgead started to panic, "Gee, is it me or is hot in here."  
  
"Imagine MY surprise, when I tried to do the grocery shopping today and found out that we are financially wiped out, as in we have no money in the bank, we have no money to eat, or drink or pay the rent!"  
  
"But honey, we don't pay the rent, Thierry OWNS this place." Morgead edged closer to the door.  
  
"That's not the point is it!" she screamed, "You spent all our money at that stupid casino! I knew it was a mistake moving to Las Vegas. Being so close to all the casinos, with your addiction!"  
  
"It's not so much as an addiction, than perhaps a passing phase maybe." Morgead tried the door knob as Jez advanced towards him.  
  
"I'm gonna KILL YOU Morgead!" Morgead managed to get out of the room just in time and ran down the hall way. "Yeah you better run you coward!"  
  


* * *

  
Timmy watched as Morgead ran down the hallway, he smiled. There was always some drama going on at circle daybreak. He had been living there for almost a week now, and was welcomed with open arms. Rashel had been delighted to see, but Timmy thought she cramped his style a bit. I wouldn't mind if Maggie cramped me, Timmy thought, phwoar, she's a hottie. Timmy continued walking, when he felt vibrating coming from his pocket, he reached in and pulled out his mobile phone.  
  
"Yello?" Timmy loved his little orange flip phone, it was one of his most prized possessions, next to the playboys of course.  
  
"Tell me everything you know," Hunter demanded, "Now!"  
  
"You know you've been pretty grumpy lately, maybe your not getting enough sleep," Timmy said innocently, "You know, Thea makes this great tea that can put you to sleep in seconds."  
  
"Oh that's great, "Hunter said sarcastically, "Good to know that you've been there for over a week and all you've learnt is how to make TEA!"  
  
Timmy snorted, "Have a fit. You know it's harder than it looks to get information over here, they're pretty secretive."  
  
"So what HAVE you learnt then?" he said impatiently.  
  
Timmy took a deep breath, "Well, actually your not gonna believe this but, Rashel and Ash have been knocking boots, and they've both got soul mates or something like that. And Blaise keeps getting pimples for some reason or another. And also I have a feeling that there's something going on between Phillip and James, but you see James is soul mates with this Poopie chick, and her brother is Phillip! So I thought that was bit Jerry Sprigerey for me." Timmy took a breath, "You know Poopie will probably need a shoulder to cry on after James leaves her. She's not bad looking and she's pretty short which is a plus is for me."  
  
"Well lucky you told me this vital information, now we can defiantly take over the world!" Hunter yelled sarcastically, "You idiot! Find out something useful soon or else!"  
  
Timmy was left with the sound of the phone beeping in his ear. "Geez, count to ten, or something."  
  
"Oh Timmy, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" The annoyingly sweet voice belonged to Thea, "I'm so glad I've found you. I need you to try on the new outfit I made."  
  
"Well, uh actually, I think I hear Lord Thierry calling me," Timmy tried to run but Thea had already picked him up.  
  
"This will only take a minute," she said as she cradled him off like a baby.  
  


* * *

  
Rashel nervously entered the mansion. She was being very careful not to run into anybody. She tried to hide her shopping bag as she made a run for her room. She was almost there when she practically ran into little Timmy.  
  
"Oh, Timmy are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there?" Rashel helped a dazed Timmy off the floor.  
  
"Yeah I get that a lot," he brushed himself off, "I know why I was running, but why were you going 100 miles an hour."  
  
Rashel tensed slightly, "No reason, just a little bit off exercise, gotta keep fit you know. Now what were YOU fleeing from so fast? You look terrified, are you okay?"  
  
Timmy looked down at his clothes, Rashel smiled, "Oh I see. Thea's been using you as a dress up doll again has she? What are you supposed to be anyway, a clown?"  
  
"Yeah." He said bashful, 'At least this time I get to be a male clown, all those wigs and make up are so itchy. I don't know why girls do it to themselves."  
  
Rashel just smiled as they both continued to walk back to her room, "You know at first it was alright. Thea's pretty hot for a witch, but I don't think I'll get very far with her soul mate always hanging around. Anyways, enough's enough, at least I still have my manly pride."  
  
Rashel left Timmy sitting on her bed as she wandered into the bathroom. "It's not too bad being this age forever, I mean who wants to go through puberty, all those pimples and hair growing everywhere, no thank you, at least I'm old enough to be out of diapers. You know I wouldn't mind going to one of those strip joints though, but there's no chance of me getting in. Maybe Quinn could go, and I could like hid under his trench coat or something. Man I'm never gonna score am I," Timmy sighed, "Hey Rashel are you alright you've been in there for ages?"  
  
Timmy's voice brought Rashel back to reality, "Um yeah I'm fine," she said shakily, "Just a bit pregnant," she whispered.  
  
*************************************************************PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. Chapter 4

*~* Feel free to send me hate mail for not updating for so so so so so sooooo long! But before people bring out their baseball bats please remember I'm little and can't run very fast, hehe just joking, but hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next two weeks as from tomorrow I have my last year 12 half yearly exam Biology argh! I wish I'd spent more time listening to the teacher than drawing pictures of Jay and Silent Bob. Anyway, also I'm sorry about the unfunniness in this chapter, its pretty boring it just pretty hectic but mostly boring stuff swishing in my head at the moment with all the exams and stuff. But I really better go and study now I have a feeling I won't do to good. I hope you like the chapter and sorry again for updating slower than a snail. *~*  
  
Goddess of Silent Tears, Thea101, Castra, hopefully some answers of Rashel's pregnancy will be answered in the next chapter. Turns out she's actually carrying Timmy's baby, just kidding, or am I..... Hmmmm  
  
Jez 1818, I hope you like year 9, that was probably my favorite year in school, have fun!  
  
Vampire Queen 21, I hope you like this chapter, there's a teeny bit of one of James's and Phillips's more adventurous bedroom tales. Hehe.  
  
Jez101, I'm not to sure this chapter was worth the wait this time. Enjoy hopefully.  
  
Shadow 23, I'm so glad you liked the Phillip and James thing. There's a short appearance of James in this chapter, but sadly no Phillip.  
  
Hope you enjoy the chapter that I like to call chapter 4!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Morgead drove slowly along the Las Vegas strip, his glassy black eyes reflecting all the colourful, bright lights that lit up the casinos. He sighed as he pulled into a shady looking alleyway. He reached over and pulled out the bottom of his glove box, revealing his secret hiding place, which held $5,000 in notes. He took the three crisp wads of cash and placed it in the inside pocket of his black leather jacket. Just as he was getting out of the car, he caught a glace of himself in the rear view mirror. He ran his hands through his thick inky hair, trying to make himself look respectful and not like he had spent the night sleeping in the backseat of his car. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes, and pinched his cheeks to try and make his face less pale, he picked up that trick from watching Jez while she was putting on makeup. His heart sank at the thought of her and he was filled with guilt. "It's just one last time, and imagine how happy she'll be when I bring home all the money, I'm doing the right thing," he murmured trying to reassure himself, "I'm doing the right thing."  
  
He locked his car and made his way over to a bolted down rusty door. He let out a long breath and knocked on the door, the top panel slid back and two brown beady eyes looked him over, then it slid close just as fast. The door slowly creaked open, and Morgead walked in. A big muscled guy shut the door, "They're out back," he pointed in the direction behind Morgead where cigar smoke was wafting out, "Do you have the fee?"  
  
Morgead touched the inside of his jacket, "Yeah I got it." He walked into the dim room, where four guys were sitting around a round green velvet table, which was covered in casino chips and playing cards. Morgead took the empty chair completing a circle of five. The guy shuffling the cards gave Morgead a look over and didn't look too impressed by what he saw. Morgead nervously pulled put his five grand from his pocket and placed it on the table, the dealer nodded his approval. "It's straight up poker here, no go fish or snap. You're playing in the big time now son. Do you think you can handle all that?"  
  
Morgead gulped as he tried to regain his cool, "Sure I can." The dealer nodded, and flashed him a smile exposing one golden tooth in his mouth, "You're in, for now. But don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Morgead looked around the room, and then at his cards, "Hit me." **************************************************************************** *****************  
  
James sat at the large dining room table waiting for Poppy to show up. He fiddled with the red and white checked serviette, it reminded him of when Phillip dressed up as a farmer on their anniversary, NOW THAT WAS A GOOD KINKY TIME, James thought.  
  
Poppy brought him out of his happy memory, by her annoying cough she did whenever she wanted someone to notice her. James rolled his eyes and looked at her. She had gone all out to get ready, she had on a beautiful emerald green dress that hovered around her like a second skin, and she had separated all of her auburn curls and polished them with about three coats of hair spray and other hair products. Her makeup was flawless, and for a moment James felt attracted to her. His latter feeling quickly disintegrated as soon as Poppy opened her mouth. "Look at you, you're in board shorts and thongs! I thought you wanted to take me out to dinner. Oh I get it, I'm not important enough for you to get dressed up for. Your lack of respect for me is disgusting. My days are numbered and the last few precious moments that I have left are being filled with you humiliating and whining to me. Is this how you want me to spend what little time left I have on this earth, with that sort of attitude? I just don't know what to do with you."  
  
James groaned, he wanted to just walk away and leave her there but he knew he couldn't. He swallowed his pride and pulled out a chair for Poppy to sit on.  
  
"Well at least you didn't forget your manners." She grumbled.  
  
James forced a smile on his face looking upwards at the roof. He sat down opposite Poppy but was hesitant to get closer to the table.  
  
"Oh what now? Have I got cooties or something and you can't even bear to be near me." She glared daggers at James.  
  
"No I was just admiring how beautiful you look tonight," James smiled, "I cooked you dinner, I hope you like Lasagna, I made it especially for you. It should be ready by now, you wait here I'll go get it." James stood up and walked to the kitchen, "I hope you choke on it." He said under his breath.  
  
He was bringing the food out when he heard Poppy scream, James smiled and prepared himself to look surprised when her saw her dead body on the floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Ash had decided he needed to get out of the mansion for a while, he needed to clear his head, and plus the chance of running into Rashel was just too big. As he turned down the hallway he almost ran straight into Quinn.  
  
"Quinn!" Ash squeaked.  
  
"Ash, buddy, you should watch where your going, you could hurt yourself."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll just get out of your way now."  
  
"No, wait," Quinn grabbed Ash's arm, "I'm glad I did run into you, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Ask me something," Ash gulped, "You know I'm not a very smart guy, maybe you should ask somebody else."  
  
"No, I wanted to ask you about Rashel."  
  
"Rashel?" Ash's voice squeaky voice had sounded like he had been kicked in the balls. "What about Rashel?"  
  
"I wanna know what happened last night when I wasn't here?" Quinn's voice sounded a little gruff.  
  
"Why are you asking me exactly?" Ash asked cautiously.  
  
"It's just Rashel's been acting really weird today and I just wanted to know if anything happened last night to make her act this way?"  
  
Ash tried to looked confused, and as a blonde it came naturally, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
A menacing glare passed Quinn's face but was quickly replaced with a smile, "Yeah I guess its just chick stuff, she's probably still mad at me for leaving. You know how they get." Quinn mistook Ash's expression as a sign of loneliness "Oh, sorry man. That was really stupid of me, I didn't even think." Ash was once again confused but this time it was legitimate. "You know, you and Mary Lynette. It must be hard for you. You must get pretty lonely sometimes. I don't know what I would do with out Rashel." Quinn continued, "Anyway, I'll catch you later, and thanks for looking out for Rashel for me while I was away, you're a pal."  
  
Ash grimaced, "Anytime." He let out a sigh of relief, WHAT MORE CAN HAPPEN, he thought as he reached the mansions front doors and pulled open the heavy wooden doors, to find a some what familiar face standing before him.  
  
"Mary Lynette!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	5. Chapter 5

The chapter 5 before was all messed up but this one the proper one, phew..... it was going all funky, but this is what its suppose to look like.

I thought I better start writing again before something else comes up and I'm distracted – o look an ant –which happens a lot. But I also must admit the reason I wrote this chapter straight away is because I got an email from this website that this fic has been nominated for some competition called Fiction Elimination, which was a nice surprise and I thought that the story needed more chapters, and that's how chapter 5 came about. So now I'm going to try and brainwash you with the subliminal message in this chapter – VOTE SOULMATE SOAPS – Lol. I'm not sure how it works because I've never done it before but if you have the time and if you want to you can – you better or legs will be broken just kidding - Thanks, and thanks for your reviews I didn't know I had any because of my email is being stupid, so thanks heaps, and always enjoy the chapter, its all started to come together a bit more, hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more revealing!!!

Also just out of blinding curiosity hehe I was just wondering if anyone knew who nominated my story, so I thank them because it was a really nice surprise. O & thanks for all the good lucks with my exams, I only wish exams involved just writing your name correctly and in the right spot.

Night Dreamer 18: I'm glad you like the story so far, yeah Poppy and I have a love hate relationship lol, also I think that people might be surprised how Mary Lynette reacts to Rashel's little bun in the oven. O and thanks for the Easter egg here's one for you O hmmm it's a bit demented, it must have melted. Lol.

Goddess Of Silent Tears: I predict with my crystal ball (really an old light bulb) that things in the mansion are going to be getting even tenser. Enjoy your sugar.

Filan Vampire: Thanks, sometimes the story gets a bit crazy but with all those people living in the one mansion chaos is pretty inevitable. hehe

Thea101: O I wish I could say what's going to happen next, because I'm gonna bust if I don't tell someone soon, but unfortunately you might have to wait but not too long hopefully, but I hope you'll like it. Argh….

Zinola: I knew I should have attached oxygen machines to this story lol, I hope you enjoy the rest.

Shadow Play 23: I'm glad you liked it; I must admit it is a bit on the strange side lol

Jez101: I'm glad you liked it, I can't wait for the next chapter as you will see the plot thicken even more hehe, just like cooking a cake. Good luck with your exams now, what subjects are you doing? Don't say advanced maths, that class scares me.

CHAPTER 5

"Mare!" Ash face resembled somewhat of someone who had just zip his fly up to fast. "What are you doing here?"

Mary Lynette narrowed her eyes at Ash, "Well, when I heard what you've been getting up to late at night, how could I resist NOT paying you a visit."

"What have you heard?" Ash started to sweat profusely, "What do you mean exactly?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean," she slowly moved towards him with a scowl on her face.

Ash unknowingly ran his sweaty palms on his new designer jeans, "Well, uh, there's a perfectly good explanation for it. If you just let me explain to you, somewhere where you don't have access to, uh, anything that, uh, could be considered a weapon."

Mare face turned into a big smile as she gave Ash a big bear hug, "Ash what are you talking about?"

"Uh, what are you talking about?" he asked cautiously.

She pulled back from the hug, "All those nights that you've been up worrying about me, wishing I was here with you."

Ash felt his whole body relax, his posture sank back a few inches. "Yeah that. Of course I've been missing you, I love you." She smiled adoringly at him, "So, uh how did you find out about my deep dark secret?" Ash tried to laugh it off as he carried her bags inside.

"Well, Rowan told me back at the creek. She said she still calls to keep in touch and the last time she called, she told me that some one told her you've been moping about talking about how much you wished I would come see you. They actually asked her to ask me to come visit. They said it was the perfect time to see you." Mare wrapped her arms around his waist and planted small kisses on his neck, "So, are you glad I'm here? I didn't come at a bad time did I?"

"Of course. I mean of course I'm glad to see you, and no you didn't come at a bad time. So I guess Rowan didn't happen to mention who told her for you to come did she?" he said trying to sound casual as they continued towards his room.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure; I think she said his name was Timmy."

Morgead awoke to feel the cold rough gravel beneath him. He groaned as he tried to sit up. His whole body was aching and he was bleeding from numerous places. He crawled across the ally and tried to use the brick wall to stand up. After a few goes he was finally up but still not very steady. His head was pounding and it took him a while to remember what happen. He remembered playing poker…… OH NO, he thought, I LOST ALL THE MONEY. He brought his hand up to his head trying to stop the throbbing. He noticed how bare his arm was. He had a slight memory of taking off his beautifully expensive Tag Huier watch that Jez had given him for their first anniversary, he swore under his breath, then another upsetting memory floated through, NO, IT CAN'T BE, he thought as he searched all his pockets, he swore loudly, "Not the car!"

He gained enough strength and balance to start walking down the alleyway slowly. He could feel all the blood on his face drying up and his whole body felt tortured as he made his way over to the park a block away. His stomach contracted every time he legs moved and his chest felt tight and hard to breath properly, forcing him to stop occasionally. Luckily it was early in the morning and there weren't many people around, not that it mattered in the neighborhood he was in, with his disheveled appearance he could blend in with the other homeless locals.

When he finally reached the park, he found a bench to sit on for a while, till everything stopped spinning and hurting. He had to come up with a plan of what he was going to do. First he would have to take care of his appearance, all battered and bruised, he resembled a squished grape. He tried to remember how he got that way. The last time he was this beat up was because of Jez when she found out he had crashed her bike. PHEW, he thought, LUCKY I DIDN'T TAKE HER BIKE OR I REALLY WOULD HAVE BEEN SIX FEET UNDER. The guys from the poker game really did a number on him, it was as if he could still feel them crushing body parts. He looked beside him to find two guys from last night's game. The guy with the gold tooth was on his right while the big body guard was on his left squeezing the life out o his arm. Goldie spoke first, "I warned you last night not to play the game unless you are prepared to pay the fee. But you didn't listen did ya. Now I guess you just gotta pay the price, the rest of it plus interest."

"The rest of it," Morgead squeaked.

"Plus interest," Muscles said.

"But, but, you already took everything how much more could I possibly owe?" he asked incredulously.

"Ha, I think we've got a comedian here." Goldie tooth laughed again.

"He he." Morgead laughed hoping he was out of trouble, "Argh!"

Muscles had pulled two of Morgead's fingers back. Goldie just smiled at him, "Listen up kid, either I get my $20 grand or Merl here will give you $20 grand worth of hospital bills."

So muscles did have a name. Merl started to pull another two fingers back.

"Alright! Alright! I'll get you your money; I just need a little time." Morgead cried out.

"Time we just don't have a lot of friend. Either I get my money by the end of the week, vampire or not, we'll make sure you pay." With that as the final threat they two thugs got up and left Morgead alone to think over his limited options.

WHERE AM I EVER GOING TO GET THAT MONEY, he cringed.

Rashel was exhausted as she walked into the mansions den. It was time to relax and not think about the little baby that was giving her such a headache of thinking of how she was going to handle things. She lied down on the big leather sofa. She was still coming to grips with what was happening. All she could think about was Quinn. He was going to be so upset when he finds out she betrayed him. IF HE FINDS OUT, she thought, UGH WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU REALLY THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO KEEP THIS A SECRET. She went over all the stages of the pregnancy, surely Quinn would notice a big round bump that would develop on her stomach that obviously wasn't caused by a really bad case of indigestion. Maybe just tell Quinn he's the father, of course he'll believe her and how could he not? But what happens when the baby is born and comes out with blond hair and eyes that change to every color under the sun. It was a nightmare. And on top of all that she felt guilty over feeling so bad about having a baby. Being pregnant was supposed to be a happy time not dreading that your whole life could go down the drain. 

Rashel dropped her head into her hands, and slowly felt the tears fall down her face. She didn't know what she was going to do. For now she just needed time to be alone. As if on cue, in walked Thea.

"Oh, hi Rashel, I didn't know you were in here. How are you?"

Rashel quickly tried to wipe away any left over tears, "I'm fine just fine."

Thea noticed she had been crying and quickly turned into the annoying caring person that some people can be. SHE WOULD MAKE THE PERFECT MUM, Rashel thought jealous, SHE SO NICE, BUT ME I CAN'T STAND TAKING CARE OF PEOPLE, WHY BUILD A BRIGDE JUST JUMP AND GET OVER IT. "Rashel, what's wrong you poor thing? You can tell me, I'll be able to help you whatever your problem is?"

Sending telepathic message to Morgead: go and see Thea

"Nothing is wrong Thea, I said I was fine," she said menacingly quiet.

"No something is wrong I can see it in your aura."

"Well just keep out of my aura okay. My aura is fine just as me."

"No, I can sense something else, it's a bit confusing."

"Look, me and my aura want to be left alone. So why don't you take your aura reading….."

"OH MY GODDESS, RASHEL YOUR PREGNANT!" Thea squealed with delight.

"Will you be quiet," Rashel grabbed Thea and pulled her back down to the couch, "For crying out loud, what are you a pregnancy test?"

Thea just smiled, "I can't believe this."

"Neither can I."

"Wow, this is so exciting, I can't wait till everyone hears about this."

Rashel froze, "Yeah, well that's the thing. You see I don't want anybody knowing about this at the moment. Okay, so far you're the only person who knows."

Thea looked disappointed, "What about Quinn, doesn't he know?"

"NO!" Rashel could feel her heart jump out of her body at the thought, "No, and I don't want him to know okay, he is the absolute last person I want to hear about this okay."

"I don't understand,"

"Just promise me you will not tell Quinn okay?"

Someone in the doorway cleared their throat pointedly, with a deadly looking face.

"Oh my god," Rashel gasped, "Quinn."


End file.
